The Oregon Occupational Public Health Program aims to reduce work-related illness and injury through surveillance, analysis and investigation, and development and dissemination of prevention recommendations and interventions. Oregon has excelled at cultivating partnerships, conducting surveillance, and occupational health education/outreach for nearly 25 years. The Overall Program operates as a strategic partnership between the Oregon Health Authority and Oregon Health & Science University with guidance from a longstanding and effective advisory board of government, industry, and university stakeholders. In recent years our model has produced greater coordination among stakeholders with allied missions, including new formal state-level collaborative agreements. In Oregon, work-related illnesses and injuries decreased by 40% during 2000-2011. Occupational safety and health is improving in our state, but injuries continue and the burden is heavy, with workers' compensation costs exceeding half-a-billion dollars annually. In our innovative renewal research strategy, we will provide leadership for state-level occupational public health initiative and programs and strive to excel at creating action through partnerships, technologies, and novel research methods. Our expanded program agenda includes surveillance and outreach innovations in both Occupational Health Indicators (OHI) and Oregon Fatality Assessment and Control Evaluation (OR-FACE) Projects. The overarching goal of this proposal is to provide quality surveillance data and intervention recommendations to safety professionals who can take action to promote workplace health and save lives. To accomplish this goal, we propose an innovative overall strategy to accomplish the following specific aims: (1) Implement an expanded vision and strategic plan to advance occupational public health surveillance, research, and outreach in Oregon; (2) Support the success and growth of existing state-level occupational health initiatives and programs; (3) Invest in innovative areas for future occupational health surveillance research through speaker series and conference panels; and (4) Develop and implement surveillance and outreach innovations in OHI and OR-FACE sub-projects.